Andy Dick
| died= | hometown= Charleston, South Carolina | knownfor= Comedian | season= Dancing with the Stars 16 | partner= Sharna Burgess | place= 7 | highestscore= 25 (Team Samba) | lowestscore= 17 (Foxtrot & Rumba) | averagescore= 19.3 }} Andrew Roane "Andy" Dick is a celebrity from Season 16 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Dick was born 21 December 1965 in Charleston, South Carolina, and he was adopted at birth by Allen and Sue Dick, and named Andrew Roane Dick. He was brought up Presbyterian, and as a child, he spent time living with his family in Connecticut, Pennsylvania, New York, and Yugoslavia before moving to Chicago in 1979. He attended Lassiter High School, which was being temporarily housed at George Walton Comprehensive High School in Cobb County, Georgia. Dick appeared in numerous theater productions during his high school years and was elected homecoming king his senior year in 1983. While in high school, Dick tended to use his name as a joke; and one day, he dressed in a homemade superhero costume and presented himself at school as "Super Dick". Dick graduated from Joliet West High School in 1984, and is a friend of actor Anthony Rapp, whom he had known since childhood. After graduating from high school, Dick joined Chicago's Second City, attended Columbia College Chicago, and took improv comedy classes at iO Theater. Career Television Dick started his TV comedy career as a cast member on the sketch comedy program The Ben Stiller Show, which aired on the Fox Network from September 1992 to January 1993. Prior to this, Dick starred in an advertisement for the original Sonic the Hedgehog game in 1991. In 1993, on the third night of David Letterman's new CBS show, Dick appeared as "Donnie the CBS Page Who Likes to Suck Up", during which he gave a watch to Letterman. The host then handed him a pencil, prompting Dick to cry and then walk backstage to much applause. In 1994, Dick played the part of Pepé the stylist in the episode "Maggie the Model" on The Nanny. He also starred as Zachary Smart, the son of Maxwell Smart and Agent 99 in the Get Smart Fox television remake (a role he reportedly tried to escape in order to go into work with NewsRadio). In 2001, Dick starred along with Kieran Culkin on the short lived NBC summer television series Go Fish. Dick has been a series regular on several sitcoms for their entire duration, including NewsRadio on NBC (1995–1999), portraying Matthew Brock, and on the ABC sitcom Less than Perfect as Owen Kronsky. In 2001, his colleagues and producers, including himself, developed a show on MTV called The Andy Dick Show. The series ended in 2003 after three seasons. In 2004, he starred in a satirical reality television show, also on MTV, called The Assistant. The show spoofed themes and scenes from The Apprentice, The Bachelor, Queer Eye for the Straight Guy, and Survivor, among others. Dick had also had a guest shot on Star Trek: Voyager as the Emergency Medical Hologram Mark II in "Message in a Bottle". He competed in the eighth season of Celebrity Poker Showdown. He finished in last place, behind Robin Tunney, Christopher Meloni, Macy Gray, and Joy Behar. On 16 May 2007, Dick was roasted on The Howard Stern Show by Artie Lange, Lisa Lampanelli, Reverend Bob Levy, Sal Governale, Shuli, Colin Quinn, Benjy Bronk, Dave Atell, Greg Fitzsimmons, and Yucko the Clown. In 2008, Dick appeared on episode No. 3 of The Real World: Hollywood to tell cast members that they would be taking improv classes. Dick has also made appearances on Comedy Central's The Gong Show hosted by Dave Attell. He also came out on VH1's Sober House 1. Dick was depicted in the American Dad! episode "You Debt Your Life", in which he replaces Roger as the new tenant in the attic. Dick was voiced by Nick Kroll. Dick was on ABC's Celebrity Wife Swap 14 on July 2013. Films One of his earliest film roles was a fictional version of himself the film adaptation of video game Double Dragon. In 1993, Dick played himself in the mockumentary The Making of... And God Spoke. He also starred alongside MTV comedian Pauly Shore in the 1994 war comedy film In the Army Now. In 1997, Dick had a supporting role alongside Luke Wilson and Jack Black in Bongwater, as Luke Wilson's gay friend who gives him a place to stay after his house burns to the ground. In 1999, Dick played a warm-hearted yet cowardly scientist that helped Dr. Claw in the movie Inspector Gadget. In 2000, he made a cameo role in the motion picture Dude, Where's My Car? That same year, he also appeared in the teenage comedy film Road Trip, playing a motel clerk. In 2001, Dick made a cameo in Ben Stiller's comedy Zoolander as Olga the Masseuse (Dick also made a cameo in Stiller's directorial debut, Reality Bites, back in 1994). In 2002, he was featured in the band Ash's music video "Envy" as a taxi cab driver. In 2003, he appeared in Will Ferrell's Old School as a gay sex education teacher, and as a villainous Santa in the movie The Hebrew Hammer. In 2005, Dick was featured in the documentary The Aristocrats. In 2006, he appeared in the film Employee of the Month as Lon, the optician who is strongly nearsighted. He also provided the voice Mombo in 2007's Happily N'Ever After and the voice of Boingo in Hoodwinked! His feature film directing debut was the 2006 film Danny Roane: First Time Director. In late December 2008, Dick announced on his official website that he had finished writing a script for a film starring his alter-ego Daphne Aguilera titled, Daphne Aguilera: Get Into It. In 2009, Dick also made a cameo appearance as himself in the movie Funny People, where he tries to cheer up terminally ill Adam Sandler by making jokes about his oral sex. Voiceover Work In 1998, he lent his voice to the villain Nuka in the Disney direct-to-video animated film The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and provided the voice of Boingo for the Hoodwinked! movies. In 1999, he featured as the voice of Dilbert's assistant in the Dilbert animated series. He also was the voice of recurring character "Monkey Man" on the Nickelodeon TV series Hey Arnold. In 2002, Dick provided the voice of Mr. Sheepman and various other characters in the short-lived animated series Clone High. Dick provides the voice of Maurice from the radio station WCTR's segment "Gardening with Maurice" in the video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and he provided the voice of Aunt Beth in the 2006 video game Marc Eckō's Getting Up: Contents Under Pressure. He also was the voice of Dylan in The Reef. As of October 2006, Dick has hosted his own radio program, The Shit Show, on Howard Stern's Sirius channel Howard 101 every Thursday night at midnight eastern. On 19 August 2009, Dick became a downloadable character in the PlayStation Network's video game PAIN. In 2010, Dick voiced Jesus Christ in an episode of Mary Shelley's Frankenhole on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim. Web Series While under house arrest in 2009, Dick created and starred in the five-episode web series House Arrest with Andy Dick. The series features Dick's interviews with celebrity guests including Greg Grunberg, Drew Pinsky, Mo Collins, Joey Greco, and Jennifer Coolidge. In 2012, Dick hosted Andy Dick Live!. Dick and Pauly Shore discussed the possibility of a sequel to In the Army Now during his appearance on the show. On 19 September 2013, Dick appeared in the first episode of the web series All Growz Up with Melinda Hill to talk about his early career and give advice to aspiring performers. Music Dick is the lead singer of his comedy band Andy Dick and the Bitches of the Century. They've appeared together on TV, and released a self-titled album in 2002. On occasion, Dick has Rodleen Getsic perform as his opening act. Each night, she plays the song she wrote for him called "Fucker." Producer In addition to the TV show he produced for himself, Dick became a producer of The 1 Second Film by donating $111.11 to the non-profit collaborative film project in 2004, while dining at Swingers Diner in Los Angeles. Later that year at the Toronto Film Festival, comedian Tom Green became a producer by donating $120, effectively outbidding Dick. This sparked an ongoing bidding war in which Green and Dick battle for top billing in the film's credits, in which anyone can be listed for a minimum donation of $1. Both will be prominently featured in The 1 Second Film's feature-length making-of documentary, which will accompany the 90 minutes of producer credits. Personal Life Family Dick was married to Ivone Kowalczyk from 1986 to 1990, with whom he has a son, Lucas (b. 1988). He also has a son and a daughter with Lena Sved. In a 2006 interview with the Washington Post, he stated that he was bisexual. Legal Troubles On 15 May 1999, Dick drove his car into a utility pole in Hollywood. He was charged with the possession of cocaine, cannabis, and drug paraphernalia, driving under the influence of alcohol/drugs and hit-and-run driving. He later pleaded guilty to the felony of cocaine possession and two other misdemeanor charges: cannabis possession and possession of a "smoking device". After Dick completed an 18-month drug diversion program, a judge dismissed the felony and misdemeanor drug charges against him. On 4 December 2004, Dick was arrested for indecent exposure after he exposed his buttocks at a local McDonald's. On 16 July 2008, Dick was arrested in Murrieta, California, on suspicion of drug possession and sexual battery. He exposed the breasts of a seventeen-year-old female after he allegedly grabbed and pulled down her tank top and brassiere. During a search of his person, police reported finding a small quantity of cannabis and one alprazolam tablet (for which Dick did not have a prescription) in his front pants pocket. He was released from jail after posting $5,000 bail. Dick eventually pleaded guilty to misdemeanor battery and marijuana possession, he was sentenced to three years probation, pay about $700 in fines, and was ordered to wear an alcohol-monitoring bracelet for one year. On 23 January 2010, Dick was arrested about 4 a.m. at a bar in Huntington, West Virginia, on charges of sexual abuse after reportedly groping a bartender, and a patron. He was released from jail after pleading not guilty and posting $60,000 bail. On 29 June 2011, Dick was formally indicted by a Cabell County Grand Jury for two counts of first degree sexual abuse. Dick pleaded not guilty during a formal arraignment in Cabell County Circuit Court in Huntington on 29 July 2011. After receiving the not guilty plea, Judge Paul Ferrell set a trial date of 17 January 2012. After several delays, on 21 May 2012, Dick was given a six-month pre-trial diversion. An assistant prosecutor has said that the agreement states if Dick stays out of legal trouble for six months, the criminal charges will be dismissed. In January 2012, the two alleged victims filed a civil suit against Dick for unspecified damages. Dancing with the Stars 16 Dick was a contestant on Season 16 of Dancing with the Stars. He was partnered with former troupe member, Sharna Burgess. Scores Gallery Andy & Sharna S16.jpg Andy-Dick-Promo16.jpg Dwts 16 week 1 andy sharna foxtrot.jpg Dancing-with-the-stars-andy-dick-sharna-burgess1.jpg Dwts 16 week 3 andy sharna cha.jpg Dwts 16 week 7 andy sharna cha.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 16 contestants Category:Actors Category:Comedians